


Yet in the Darkness

by Khiori63



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiori63/pseuds/Khiori63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from "Operation - Annhiliate!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet in the Darkness

_Pain!_

 

That was his first sensation—overwhelming, unrelenting pain that shattered his controls and sent searing flames of white-hot agony through every nerve ending in his body. It came not in waves, but in one constant flow of never-ending torment, like lava pouring out of a live volcano. No matter how much he fought against it, tried to dampen it, he couldn't.

 

He was trapped.

 

Voices shouted words he couldn't comprehend, compounding his feelings of helplessness, of confusion, of ever-increasing fear. What was happening to him?

 

_...Please...help..._

 

Hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling and tugging until he was lifted off the floor—had he fallen? Arms came around him then, pulling him tight against warm, living flesh. A sound reverberated next to his ear and he fought back the pain and terror long enough to realize it was yet another voice, calling his name. Its tone was one of frenzied panic and despite the maelstrom of agony that surrounded him and threatened his very sanity, he was compelled to respond.

 

He realized his eyes were closed and the incredible amount of will it took to open them almost cost him his tenuous hold on consciousness. Yet all he saw for his efforts were dim shadows moving around him, flickering like wind-blown flames. He wanted to cry out to them for help, to stop this unceasing torment, but he was too exhausted, too weary to even make the attempt.

 

_Jim...please...help me..._

 

He tried to form the words, to speak them aloud in the hope that by doing so, he would finally be granted some relief. But they never got any further than his thoughts. His lips had moved—of that he was sure - but he just didn't have the strength to push the words past his vocal cords and out into the air.

 

Fear rose, stronger this time, and he found himself falling into it, in danger of losing what little rational thought remained.

 

_JIM!! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!_

 

He didn't understand. Where was Jim? Why didn't he answer? Was the bond damaged, perhaps even broken? He tried to reach for it, but was beaten back by the pain that now encompassed his entire world.

 

_...Jim...I can't..._

 

A hand touched his forehead, fingers trailing over his skin before sliding through his hair, combing the strands with delicate, gentle strokes.

 

His mind froze, teetering on hope.

 

He could feel each individual finger, their texture rough but their touch gentle, as they continued their journey, bringing comfort and reassurance. A hand cradled the back of his skull, then slipped lower, fingers gently massaging his neck just under his jaw line.

 

His throat grew tight, catching on tears he couldn’t shed.

 

Yet something must have alerted the owner of those hands because soon a thumb was rubbing over his cheekbone. A sound rumbled through him—a voice, a worried and tender voice speaking words he still could not comprehend, but he knew.

 

He _knew._

 

Jim. Jim was here and that alone was enough to dissolve most of his fear. And the rest was being swept away by that soothing touch. A touch that continued its travels across his face, along his throat, his jaw, his cheek, his hair, sometimes pausing to rest, but only briefly before resuming its journey once again.  The pain was still present, but the fear was gone. There was assurance in that touch, that voice, a promise that he would be all right, even though he still didn't know what had happened to him.

 

_Go to sleep. I'm here. You're safe now. Everything's going to be okay._

 

The words echoed in his mind as the bond that bound him forever to his t'hy'la came alive, banishing his pain with soothing waves of love and tenderness and caring.

 

_...Jim..._

 

 _Go to sleep. I’ll be here. Always._  

 

The touch lightened, now moving through his hair like a warm, gentle breeze. The bond remained open, its soft, golden light an eternal beacon of peace, of comfort, of safety. Of a soft place to land no matter how  far he might fall.

 

_Go to sleep._

 

He slept.


End file.
